Last Hope
by Megnolia-Harrison
Summary: Lorsque Sam Winchester trouve Rose Tyler dans le désert de l'Utah, la jeune fille n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait là. Lui n'a aucune idée de qui elle est. Et pourtant leur destin est bel et bien lié sans qu'ils ne sachent comment. Alors que Rose, elle cherche à renter chez elle, auprès de John Smith, Sam lui doit encore résister à l'offre de Lucifer. Et si tout était lié ?
1. Chapter 1

**Rose **Tyler ouvrit difficilement les yeux sur un ciel bleu sans nuages, mais avec un soleil éblouissant.

Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait et ne se rappelait de rien.

Tout en essayant de s'asseoir, elle se creusa la tête pour essayer de retrouver des bribes de souvenirs. Sans résultat.

Autour d'elle tout était d'un orange tirant sur le marron. Absolument tout. Les montagnes lointaines, le sol poussiéreux, tout! Néanmoins, ici et là, quelques plantes desséchées venaient rompre le paysage rocheux.

Rose Tyler se trouvait dans un désert.

Elle se mit debout en essayant d'analyser la situation comme on lui avait appris à le faire. Elle était au beau milieu du désert et espérait être encore sur Terre sans pour autant en être à certaine. Rose portait aussi des vêtements, enfin... Elle portait un jean et un soutien-gorge. Pas de chaussures, ni de t-shirt. Elle était juste là dans le désert en jeans et sous-vêtements. La situation devenait de plus en plus bizarre pour Rose.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il fallait vraiment faire, elle décida de marcher en direction de l'est. Marcher tout droit en direction du soleil qui avait déjà dépassé son zénith et entamait sa lente descente. L'idée de Rose était que si elle continuait à marcher dans une seule direction, elle arriverait sûrement quelque part.

Il lui sembla qu'elle eut marché pendant des heures sous un soleil tapant et cela commençait à faire ses effets sur le corps découvert de Rose. La jeune fille avait l'impression que sa peau nue était en train de brûler et elle aurait presque pu sentir l'odeur de viande mise sur le feu. Sa chair. En plus des coups de soleil, la déshydratation fit son apparition et Rose eut peur de ne plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps.

Puis, elle la vit. Une longue bande grise, brûlante et presque irréelle. Rose crut tout d'abord qu'elle était entrée dans la phase des hallucinations, puis une fois sûr que la route qui ne se trouvait même pas deux cents mètres d'elle était bien réel, elle se mit à avancer plus vite, gagnée par un petit espoir. S'il y avait une route, cela voulait certainement dire que des gens passaient par là. Des gens qui seraient capables de l'aider. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu atteindre le bord de la route, à moins de cinq mètres de son but, Rose s'écroula. Sans prévenir. D'un coup. Même elle ne dut pas s'en rendre compte.

**Sam** Winchester était anxieux. Il n'aimait pas chasser seul, surtout quand il savait son frère à l'autre bout du pays. Ce n'était pas prudent, surtout par ces temps qui couraient.

Il tâtonna dans la boîte à gant à la recherche d'un téléphone et, tout en gardant les yeux sur la route, composa le numéro de Dean.

\- Sammy, décrocha Dean.

\- Salut Dean. Bien arrivé ?

\- Heureux d'être arrivé! S'exclama Dean. Je déteste les avions. Rappelle-moi pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui dois me taper le sale boulot?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas doué à pierre-papier-ciseaux, répondit Sam avec un petit sourire.

Pour tout avouer, il s'était fait tout un scénario dans lequel Dean se faisait attaquer par des anges en colère ou des démons. Personne n'aurait pu lui reprocher de s'inquiéter autant.

\- Bref, continua Dean, t'as intérêt à bien prendre soin de ma chérie ou sinon je te le ferais regretter jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Ce qui était assez ironique de sa part.

\- Et ne me dit surtout pas que tu as remis ton iMachin-truc sur ma caisse, parce qu'où sinon je te jure que je te tue.

Et juste pour embêter son frère, Sam augmenta le volume de la musique qu'il écoutait. Une chanson country que Dean détestait.

\- Je te hais! Lâcha Dean. Je monte dans l'avion immédiatement pour récupérer ma caisse.

\- Tu ne peux pas Dean. Occupes-toi d'abord de l'affaire de Bobby.

Dean grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible à l'adresse de son frère et même sans comprendre l'insulte, Sam sourit. Et puis il vit le corps.

\- Dean, je dois y aller, fit-il en ralentissant et en ne prêtant déjà plus attention à son frère. Fait attention à toi!

Et il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Dean de répondre.

Sam hésita avant de descendre de l'Impala, son pistolet coincé dans sa ceinture au cas ou...

C'était une jeune fille, blonde, remarqua Sam en s'approchant. À moitié déshabillée, ce qui surprit fortement Sam. Qui s'attendait à trouver ça au milieu du désert de l'Utah?

Sam essaya de l'appeler tout en se tenant à bonne distance, mais voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il se décida à s'avancer pour lui porter secours.

\- Hey! Réveillez-vous!

Il chercha son pouls et le trouva avec beaucoup de mal. Sa respiration aussi était faible, mais elle était vivante. Il fallait qu'il l'amène le plus vite possible à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers son corps dénudé et de penser qu'elle n'était "pas si mal foutue". Il trouva son visage assez joli avec un teint de porcelaine encadré par des cheveux blonds et fins. Ses traits étaient fins et avaient quelque chose de gracieux. Elle était aussi très mince, mais sans être squelettique. Sam remarqua une cicatrice qui partait du haut de sa hanche et se perdait obliquement en dessous de son jean foncé.

Sam sortit de sa contemplation et se décida à porter l'inconnue jusqu'à l'Impala avant que sa peau ne devienne plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il essaya de l'installer le plus doucement possible sur le dos à l'arrière de l'Impala, mais se retrouva au-dessus de la jeune fille sans vraiment savoir comment. Encore une fois, Sam ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager et se mit à la comparer à Jessica et à sa mère. Mais heureusement, avant qu'il ait pu pousser un peu plus loin sa comparaison, elle se réveilla dans un sursaut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose **manquait d'air. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer sans pouvoir

rien faire. Elle essaya de se raccrocher à quelque chose, une sensation, un

souvenir, n'importe quoi. Mais tout semblait lui échapper. Même la

sensation de brulure avait fait place à un froid glacial.

Et puis... Alors que Rose se trouvait dans le noir complet, une étincelle

surgit de nul part pour disparaitre tout de suite après, mais Rose se

concentra sur cette étincelle, cette lueur d'espoir. Et elle réapparut, plus

vive. Rose la suivit et l'étincelle grandit pour devenir un vaisseau de lumière

et puis...

Rose Tyler se réveilla en prenant une grosse bouffée d'oxygène. Et elle

en avait bien besoin. Encore une fois, elle se réveillait sans savoir où elle se

trouvait. Juste au-dessus d'elle se trouvait le visage d'un garçon aux

prunelles d'un bleus/verts foncés. Le mélange le plus attirant que la jeune

fille ait jamais vu, ou qu'elle se souvienne d'avoir vu.

\- Hé, murmura-t-il pour ne pas l'effrayer. Tout va bien, vous êtes en

sécurité.

Ses grandes mains étaient posées de part et d'autre de la tête de Rose

et il essayait de se retenir tant bien que mal se tomber sur la jeune fille.

Visiblement, il s'était retrouvé dans une position délicate. D'autant plus que

Rose aurait eu du mal à s'échapper si elle avait voulu ou put.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en déplaçant une de ses

mains sur le visage de Rose pour la calmer et en même prendre sa

température.

Rose eut d'abord un reflex de sursaut face à son geste, puis sans

vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle agrippa les mains de Sam et si accrocha

comme elle s'était accroché à la petite étincelle de vie.

\- Tout va bien, la rassura-t-il encore plus doucement.

Rose essaya de se calmer et se concentra sur sa respiration. Ce n'était

pas vraiment le moment d'avoir une crise de panique, il lui fallait garder les

idées claires.

Elle promena son regard autour d'elle pour se resituer. Elle était à

l'intérieur d'une voiture , couchée sur les sièges en cuirs noirs de la

banquette arrière. La voiture était relativement propre, ce qui pouvait en

dire beaucoup sur la personne qui l'avait secouru. Dehors, le soleil tapait

toujours aussi fort, mais heureusement pour Rose, la climatisation de la

voiture marchait plutôt bien.

Après s'être un peu rassurée et calmée, Rose reporta son attention sur

l'inconnu. Celui-ci la scrutait attentivement, toujours couché sur elle (ce qui,

au passage, ne dérangeait pas Rose), avec une sorte d'appréhension ou de

crainte; Rose n'aurait su le dire.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

Rose se surprit à penser que sa voix n'était pas désagréable et qu'elle

avait même quelque chose de rassurant.

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec une voix rocailleuse et faible. J'ai mal partout.

\- C'est normal. Vous étiez en plein milieu du désert presque nu, vous avez

sans aucun doute attrapé une insolation et vous êtes déshydratée.

Soudain, Rose se rendit enfin compte de son état de nudité, mais ne

chercha pas vraiment à le cacher. Il y avait d'autre chose plus importante à

régler.

\- Je vais vous amener à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Après deux heures et demies de route, **Sam **arriva enfin dans la petite ville

de Cortez. Il avait dû quitter l'Utah et traverser la frontière du Colorado

pour enfin trouver l'hôpital le plus proche.

A l'arrière de la voiture, Rose, ou plutôt Hannah pour Sam, s'était

endormi. Sam avait veillé à ce que la jeune fille se réhydrate le maximum

possible et lui avait prêté un de ses t-shirts léger, mais la dernière fois qu'il

avait vérifié, Hannah avait encore de la fièvre et par moments se mettait à

trembler de froid. Malgré le fait qu'il l'avait quand même trouvé inconscient

en plein désert, Sam essaya de ne pas trouver cette situation bizarre. Au

cours de ces dernières années, il avait vu des choses plus étranges et plus

encore ces dernières semaines, alors une fille qui avait surement du faire

trop la fête et qui avait dû être abandonné dans le désert par ses amis,

n'aurait pas dû le perturber autant. Pourtant Sam avait l'impression que

c'était autre chose qui avait amené Hannah là. Elle ne semblait pas être ce

genre de fille.

Après avoir enfin trouvé l'hôpital, Sam se gara et dû réveiller Hannah.

\- Hannah! Réveillez-vous, on est arrivé.

Encore une fois, la jeune fille sursauta en ouvrant les yeux et parut

totalement déboussolée.

\- On est à l'hôpital, la rassura-t-il. On est dans une petite ville qui

s'appelle Cortez dans le Colorado.

\- Je vous ait dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, souffla-t-elle.

Mais son visage disait tout le contraire. Depuis que Sam l'avait trouvé,

son visage était passé du rouge dû à la chaleur à une extrême pâleur.

\- Ils vont vous soigner là-bas. Vous êtes encore déshydraté et faible.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait vous pas mangé.

Sam essaya tant bien que mal de la raisonner, mais rien n'a faire. Ou soit

Hannah avait une terrible phobie des hôpitaux ou soit...

\- Sam, lança-t-elle tout d'un coup en et le regardant dans les yeux et en

lui attrapant le bras. Je sais que ça peut vous paraitre bizarre, mais je ne

peux pas aller là-bas. De plus je n'ai pas d'argent, ni de papier, je... Je n'ai

rien. Alors s'il vous plaît aidais moi.

Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment, à se regarder dans les yeux. Une

telle force de volonté se dégageait d'Hannah, que Sam en fut déstabilisé. Il

avait du mal à comprendre la situation, mais d'un côté quelque chose en lui

voulait lui faire confiance et l'aider.

\- D'accord, déclara-t-il. Je vais vous aider, mais il faut que vous me fassiez

confiance.

Sam baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'elle lui tenait toujours main. Elle l'a

serré fortement, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille.

\- Faite-moi confiance, répéta-t-il en serrant, lui aussi, la main.

\- D'accord Sam Winchester. Je vous fais confiance.


End file.
